Living with your Might
by Reiha-san
Summary: Gintoki was a vampire. A vampire with natural silver permed hair. He escape the vampire society to live with humans! This is a story where vampire Gintoki went to live with Shinsengumi, the vampire hunters.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

_Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever...I tried writing fanfic in Korean but this my first time in English. Please, forgive me for any grammar mistake I make. I am not very accustomed to English as this is my second language. I hope you like my first fanfic here and click favorite and follow in the bottom and I will love you forever and ever and ever. Read and Review _

_Thanks_

_Reiha_

_Disclaimer: Gintama doesn't belong to me but the awesome Sorachi-sensei owns it. _

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**Beginning of Everything**_

* * *

In this world there are two kinds: a vampire and a human. In the old days, vampire will mercilessly eat and drink human blood. The humans, angered by the vampire selfish deed to kill human because of their uncontrollable huger, created Vampire hunter association, named Shinsengumi.

The two groups have been on war for more than 100 years. The war was never-ending as they both knew the weakness of each other. The weakness of vampires were the silver sword the human used but human life wasn't strong as the vampires. The group kept going on similar par until the two groups got tired of this never-ending war. The two groups, who are now tired by the long-lasting war, signed a peace treaty. The treaty so-called named, peace treaty but this treaty didn't seem like one at all, after all they still could hunt each other down.

The treaty included rights to hunt each other only if one attacks another. For example, if vampire drinks one human blood, the Shinsengumi have every right to hunt and kill the vampire. Another list of treaty included only one group of legal vampire hunter organization can exist, other will be illegal. The name of the legal organization was Shinsengumi. Shinsengumi only being a human had no choice but to agree to this treaty if they didn't want to create more disadvantage.

Human was not happy with the treaty and created many vampire hunter organizations but if treaty was correct the Shinsengumi had to get rid of the other organizations. When Shinsengumi knowingly bypass them and let them hunt the vampires down, the vampires couldn't do anything but to let them be because they didn't have definite proof to cancel the treaty.

The peace between vampire and human continued for another 100 year until now, the Edo era. Now Shinsengumi will have their daily life with the humans while patrolling for stray vampires, while the vampire council will bring out order to their fellow vampires. The peaceful day kept continuing.

"Oi, Okita, stop pretending to sleep and do your work!"

"ehh~, Unlike Hijikata-san I have to sleep for at least eight hours a day, desaa. After all, I am not an adult like you, and young children have to grow, desaa.

"Young children, my ass! Who are you calling yourself children? You are already full adult!"

"…"

"Don't ignore me you idiot Okita. We have to go patrolling. "

"Idiot Hijikata can go."

"Oi!"

* * *

Scene change

A boy around eighteen years of an age ran through the wood. In the distance there was a screaming.

"Sakata Gintoki-sama escaped, find him or else Shinsuke-sama will kill us!"

The man, who escaped had silver natural permed hair. His eyes were ruby-red which was half lidded and looked like it is bored with everything. He ran through the wood using the sword at his hand killing the vampires who came in his way.

"Finally, I can escape this boring place and live with humans."


	2. Chapter 2-1-1

Hello everyone! This is Reiha and I have returned with another chapter. I know this chaper is short but gradually it will grow longer. Thanks to all of you who have review and gave thought about Yaoi. Many have disagree to this fic becoming Yaoi so I might put of little fanservice. It's fine I hope since from the beginning Gintama was a little perverted anime/manga. Please read and review your thought I become very delighted at every review you guys make.

Thanks

Reiha

Disclaimer: Gintama does not belong to me if it did Kamui will come out more often...(Kamui is going to come in later...I hope)

* * *

*beep beep*

"Ahh~ I am sad enough that a two grown up man have to stay together in a cramp room but there is nothing fun going on through the television." A brown hair late teen was watching the television with boredom and stared silently with his red eyes. He kept sweeping through the channel until he suddenly stopped at the news.

"ah"

["The next news is pretty surprising as there is serial killer looming around this town." The woman said as pointing at the corner. "This seemed to be the area where many were killed."]

Okita watched silently and slowly opened his mouth. "Hijikata-san wasn't that area your charge yesterday? How did you do your job there is still corpse lying there."

"Hnn," Hijikata let out a sound as he look at his sword with gleam and pride while sharping it. "I am sure I did my job to clean up the ashes after I hunted them down."

Hijikata looked as if nothing matter and it is none of his concern.

"aang Hijikata, you have to do you work properly. Resign immediately you stupid Hijikata. What is the use of vice commander who can't do his job properly."

Hijikata stopped and look at the television, where the news was still showing the ashes in the ground.

"Hmm," He stared at the ashes and the clothes that were buried within the ash silently. "That corpse is not the vampire I slayed. The clothes are different."

"Ahh, so you have an ability to see through everything." Okita sneered as he took out his kill the vice commander purpose Bazooka. He aimed and started to point at men's most important asylum in this world.

"Maybe I should blast your little asylum off and you will live as incomplete man forever." His sadistic grin came into view.

"Hey! I don't have any ability to see through and I know it by fact since the vampire I slay didn't where those type of dark clothing. They were wearing lot more colorful clothes."

"Haaa, How can I trust you again, you bakakata. Actually I don't want to here that anymore." Okita slowly ginned and BOOM the sound went off.

Hijikata on the other hand dodged the bazooka by the second chance had his eyes open in shock.

"Che" Okita disappointment was clearly shown.

"Hey! Were you really going to make me into incomplete man?" Hijikata yelled by taking out his sword and pointing it toward Okita. "I think I should just cut you off into half and you will never come after my life ever again."

"You should have done your job well. Youngster like me learns from adult like you and one day someone will take your spot as the vice commander because I am going to take it." Okita sneered with a sadistic grin.

"OI!"

Ignoring Hijikata's mad dabble Okita again sits in front of the television and looks at the screen again.

This was Shinsengumi the strongest Vampire hunter organization and only illegal Vampire hunter organization in Edo. The Shinsengumi have one commander and vice commander to one through fifteenth division. The commander was Kondo Isao, vice commander as Hijikata Toshiro, and Okita Sougo was first division captain. Shinsengumi patrol every night in an area where each division is to patrol and if there is any vampires attacking humans they would slay them immediately. This was their pattern of life. Therefore, Hijikata was patrolling the area as his daily routine, and when he found some vampire attacking humans he slay them without hesitation. After cleanup he came to the base but since there is news something weird was going on.

"So what is about the colorful clothes?" Okita asked

"You see the vampire I slayed was wearing more like party clothes but those clothing are all jet-black colored and coordinated like in millitary." Hijikata answered back.

"Of course you idiot Hijikata, so they came after you were done with the patrol and returned to our base, but it isn't possible since when you came back all the other division was back as well."

"So you know it well, if you just take out the front part."

"Ha, that's funny. Then who got rid of them? If it's by the rule of the treaty other organization cannot touch the vampires. They would just have to suck their thumb out and wait until we get rid of them. Well, if they went against the rule it wouldn't matter like idiot Hijikata."

"The rules haven't been that promising these late ten years and if they are hunters they would have cleaned the mess up more like us and shut up with your mocking words stupid Okita."

'_We have the right to attack first if they attack but if vampires were the one to attack first only Shinsengumi can slay them.'_ Such rule came one hundred years ago when the both sides signed the peace treaty. The rule was promising for few ten years but as the time pass other hunter organization started to break the rule little by little. The vampire tried to get rid of them but they still didn't have any proof to get rid of _any _hunter organization existing in this era.

There cleanup was so clean that even the vampire council couldn't find any trace of evidence, therefore having those type of mess around means it couldn't be other vampire hunter organization.

"So it mean…" Okita started.

"Yes, it is the fight between them. This is clearly inner conflict between the vampires." Hijikata concluded

"God damm Hijikata, which broke my sweet talking so sweetly, was it that important! Everybody knows that fact you know. Drop Dead!"  
Okita once again pointed his bazooka at the Hijikata asylum and blasted it front of him again.


	3. Chapter 3-1-2

Author's note- Hello everyone! This is Reiha and I have returned with another chapter. 1,752 words! This is my first time writing this long! Please read and review. I really hope for you to review since this is my first time trying to write Gin-chan personality... it was pretty hard, I have to admit. So please, please review. I know it can be bother some but I really want to hear your thought about it.

Key notes:*

Pureblood- Its the purest blood vampire and have no drop of human blood mixed in it. They were breeded througly by pureblood to pureblood. Only pureblood can become a elder and there is four elder in the vampire society currently.

Hybrid- They are the vampire who at least have little blood of human blood mixed in it. The more power they have less human blood they have. You can become a hybrid vampire if you drink pureblodded vampires blood.

Thanks

Best of wishes,  
Reiha

Disclaimer: Gintama doesn't belong to me...

* * *

Chapter 1-2

-The same time-

Tap, tap, tap, tap

A boy with Silver permed hair was running with his ruby-red eyes, wearing yukata, but he seemed too young to be called a man. He was about in the age of twenty or less. He was running in very high-speed and seemed to be hunted by the black attired men. He was looking slightly at the back in weary as he increases his speed.

"Even though this Gin-san is invincible, if you keep following after me day and night without resting even I will die! Do you have that much manpower? Huh? You guys were the one who complained to the Elder about how much manpower we were lacking!"

Even though it was clearly not shown who he was shouting to but it was visible he had grudge against them. He was running fast as possible but as he got tired he turned around and confronted the men who were following after him.

"Sakata-sama, Please return, it's time for you to go back."

"No! You idiot! It took me a while to escape from that idiot. You guys don't know this Gin-san's pain~. Gin-san isn't the bird in cage but I want to become a bird that flies around freely around the world. Oh, by the way~ you know that I don't want to be a real bird right~. Don't misunderstand this Gin-san. If I become a bird I will become a Blood bird" (血鳥 This is in Kanji)

"Takasugi-sama was very mad but he said if you return soon he will let down his anger."

"Che, you guys are no fun! You guys are always on task you guys have to understand some fun to you know~. Gee~ This Gin-san is getting lonely."

"Sakata-Sama!"

"Hmmp! Why do I have to look bow down and go down to his will? No, no Gin-san doesn't want that because he wants to live with human in very lovely ways~ not like you guys who are always dressed in black~"

The boy who was picking his nose while having half lidded eyes name was Sakata. Sakata Gintoki, he is the few left pure-blooded vampire and Takasugi the one ordered the men was also pure-blood. In the castle (before Gintoki escape), those two was living in very friendly(?) manner but one day, Gintoki proposed, 'I want to live with fun humans, not with you guys who are no fun!' Then Gintoki broke out of the castle and caused uproar and Takasugi, tried to put up higher guard, but Gintoki still managed to escape. By this Takasugi was angered very much, and resulted to put tracker troop after Gintoki.

"Takasugi-sama said we are to return you even though we use force."

"Hmmp! I already heard that from the other tracker he putted on me~ and you are just the later ones~ Ahhh~ this Gin-san is tired you see."

As Gintoki finished talking, he took out his katana which was placed in his belt. The katana which had white gleam on it from the sheet was suiting the master none another. In the blade the word Touyako (洞爺湖 Kanji version of Lake Toya) was engraved in it.

In the moment, Gintoki eyes opened up with concentration. The red eye was glowing savagely and the men were suddenly overwhelmed by fear. Gintoki soon attacked them with his sword.

Actually, Takasugi didn't use force at the beginning. It was later time that Takasugi allowed to use force against Gintoki. First, they would try to persuade Gintoki, saying it wasn't good idea. They said they would open a festival solely for Gintoki for the month and they even tried to use sweets against him to persuade. The example was the following. They said they would give him one hundred year worth of strawberry parfait and if he wanted strawberry milk they would gladly give it to him anytime he wants. Another one was that of giving blood that only suited his taste. The sweet one! This persuasive didn't work at all…well, for very sweet blood; Gintoki was stalking after it, until he realized it and let it pass by trying to press down his hunger.

Takasugi, who was angered by Gintoki's resolve, gave permission to the troop to be allowed to use force.

"Seriously… I really don't like cutting down my kind, I really want to cry in the corner…but this Gin-san can't give up his dream. Haven't you heard this old saying, Dreams always come true?"

Sooner or later the tracking troop was all down and was on their knees and Gintoki was licking the blood which was stained on his sword.

"Say this to that Bakasuki, if you want to catch this Gin-san you are one-hundred years too early. Gin-san now have his goal to fulfill after all~"

"Huhuhuhuhuhu" While having his evil grin he took off leaving the injured man on the ground.

.

.

.

"- Sakata-sama said."

"Ho oh, so you return…empty handed."

If Gintoki really tried to kill those men they would be in sand pile slowly basking under the sun but they were there at the castle reporting to Takasugi. Gintoki didn't attack them in vital spot which resulted them not able move for a while since vampires have fast healing ability they were able to live. Still, Gintoki give them attack where they couldn't follow him right away and the troop came to the castle right after they were able to move.

"Didn't I tell you...If you don't bring back Gintoki you had no reason to neither return nor live."

The troop's injury was still fresh after all they didn't return fully healed.

After Takasugi was done talking, the injury was reopening and was bleeding heavily again. It was very gruesome sight.

"AHHHH" the man screamed with fright.

They were growing old as they were losing blood and soon they dried out as the blood was flying around Takasugi and was quickly absorbed by him. The vampires were suddenly turned into mass of dust and ownerless clothes were now lying on the ground with the dust.

"Che, Hybrids' blood is just disgusting."

"Then simply you did not have to eat it, Shinsuke."

"Heh, Are you angered by the word Hybrid? Kuk,kuk,kuk"

In the corner, the man who was watching the whole scene was Bansai. He simply came near Takasugi, cleaned up the dust and clothes and sat down.

Bansai, his full name was Kawakami Bansai and was a Hybrid vampire, but having power near as pure-blood he is receiving Takasugi's interest. Takasugi who treats Hybrid as lowly being this was pretty big news. Truth to be told Kawakami Bansai was one of the strongest vampires existing in vampire's society.

"That's not likely to be possible since I am Hybrid and I can never change that fact after all."

"Bring him"

"Hm? Who do you mean?"

"Gintoki"

"Do you think he will come even though I go?"

"You can break his leg if you want to, you can make him faint, you can bring him anyway you want, but simply he have to be living not dead."

"Why do you have to bring him that forcibly? Sakata Gintoki...It seem he truly wants to live with humans. You can just let him do what he wants for now and..."

Bansai, who was talking to Takasugi, abruptly stop by the strong killer intent that was flowing out from Takasugi. Bansai looked at Takasugi faced and just had to not breathe because of the face he was making. His face was like an oni (type of ghost in Japan folklore), the glowing eye full of killer intent, and slightly crooked smile.

"Reason? There is no reason. Kuk ku. Gintoki have to be with us the vampires, not lowly humans, to me! He has to stay next to me! Always and that will not change."

He slowly pick up his pipe and slowly take a drag from it, he slowly breathed out sighing out 'whoooo' as the smoke came from his mouth. He was having very confident smile but he was losing his confidence and patients.

-Around that time-

After he got rid of the tracker troop, he was slowly getting hungry. Gintoki was near the parfait shop and was seriously worried. As he watched other people eating parfait, he was slightly drooling and only thought that belong to me. Well, there was other food too, but in Gintoki's eyes the only thing that was getting his interest was strawberry parfait.

"The one who didn't bring any money, Gin-san have something call brain. Hmmm~~ I have to find a way to eat parfait freely ...hmmm...maybe I should just attack the shop and eat every parfaits available... but if I do that all the hunters in this town will come after this beautiful Gin-san. I can't afford to do that since I don't want to live haunted...well, I am currently being hunted by Bakasugi but that's totally different case. Ah~~~ I have to find the most natural way to eat parfait and not get in any trouble. For example, make someone else pay for me. YES! This is it! Haaa~~ this Gin-san is so smart."

As he was talking to himself, many people who were passing by was glancing up at him weirdly and sometimes there was a kid pointing at him while saying, "Mom, he is weird." Gintoki didn't care what other thought about him, to him he only wanted to praise himself for getting very smart idea to eat parfaits. He put his hand on his had and patted it saying "Nice job, Gintoki!"

He slowly took his step inside the store.

"Welcome, guest. The empty seat is over there by the window."

"..."

"Um...Mr. Guest, the empty seat is..."

"Ah...Wait a minute." Gintoki looked around to see any good person he can trick with.

"Ho oh~ he is over there. Can you bring me two strawberry parfaits over to that table?"

"Of course, Mr. Guest." The waitress soon went inside to the kitchen.

The one Gintoki pointed at was the table where a boy with circular glasses was sitting. He looked normal...no he looked really, really, really, really normal. He was simply having a tea while laying down bunch of CD track at the table while looking at one of the bromides of the Idol and having perverted smile while looking at it.

Gintoki with his rotten smile went close to the table and sat down.

* * *

Now don't forget to review!


End file.
